Jump Rope
|season = 5 |number = 14 |image = File:EpiFourteen.PNG |airdate = June 28, 2012 |talent1 = Jumps Single Rope to Win National Championship |talent2 = Won Rotten Sneaker Contest with Stinky Shoes |previous = Pop Bomb & Candy Sushi |next = Balloon Boy & Limbo Roller Skater}} is the fourteenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired June 28, 2012. Panelists *Susanna Lacy *Mason Bennett, age 16 Panelists *Ariana Grande *Jennette McCurdy *Noah Crawford *Tanya Chisholm Game play 'Susanna' Susanna's talent is "jumps single rope to win national championship". The only word on the It Board is "to". 'Round one' Prize: K2 skates, helmet, and guards Clue: rope Noah gets the words championship and win. The clue comes during Ariana’s second turn, but they don't figure anything else out when the round ends. Susanna wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *Not an orthodontist *She's a champion *Not a champion orthodontist Secret Slime Action: screaming Clue: jumper cables The round begins with Tanya and she gets the word rope. The clue comes during Ariana's turn, but Jennette doesn't know what it is, so Noah explains they're jumper cables and gets the word jumps. The round soon ends and Susanna wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Orlando World Center Recap Board *Doesn't need upper body strength Clue: Clue Force 3 walks in a single file line Tayna gets slimed for the secret slime action, and Annie wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The clue comes during Tanya’s turn, but the panelists figure nothing out. The round ends and they are given a chance for final guesses. Tanya's final guess: jumps crazy rope to win awesome championship Ariana's final guess: jumps tight rope to win Jennette's final guess: jumps mesh rope to win charades championship Noah's final guess: jumps high rope to win When none of them are right, Susanna wins the grand prize and tells them her talent before showing them some freestyling jump roping. 'Mason' Mason's talent is "won rotten sneaker contest with stinky shoes". The only word on the It Board is "with". 'Round One' Prize: $400 Skechers gift certificate Clue: rotten food Ariana gets the word win and contest. The clue comes during Tanya's turn and one of the panelists figures out the word rotten before the round ends. Mason wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Sevylor kayak Recap Board *He won something *Not an athletic contest *Doesn't design clothes *Don't eat the clue Secret Slime Action: touching a hat Clue: stinky cheese Jennette gets slimed for the secret slime action, and then Tanya is. Ariana the audience member wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Ariana's turn. When the round ends, Mason wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Orlando World Center Recap Board *Nothing to do with food *Nothing to do with animals *How does your clue smell Clue: Julia draws a shoe The round begins with Jennette and the clue comes during Tanya's turn. Someone gets the word shoe and Tanya gets the word stinky. The round ends and they are given a chance for final guesses. Tanya's final guess: won rotten smell contest with stinky shoes Ariana's final guess: won rotten rotten contest Jennette's final guess: won rotten toes contest with stinky shoes Noah's final guess: won rotten scent contest with stinky shoes When none of them are right, Mason wons the grand prize and tells them his talent before showing him the winning pair of stinky sneakers. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five